Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for determining a radio resource in a wireless communication system.
Related Art
The next-generation multimedia wireless communication systems which are recently being actively researched are required to process and transmit various pieces of information, such as video and wireless data as well as the initial voice-centered services.
The object of the wireless communication system is to establish reliable communications between a number of users irrespective of their positions and mobility. However, a wireless channel has abnormal characteristics, such as path loss, noise, a fading phenomenon due to multi-path, inter-symbol interference (ISI), and the Doppler Effect resulting from the mobility of a user equipment. A variety of techniques are being developed in order to overcome the abnormal characteristics of the wireless channel and to increase the reliability of wireless communication.
Meanwhile, the amount of data that is communicated through a wireless communication system is rapidly increasing. Various techniques are being developed to satisfy demand for increased data. For efficient use of more frequency bands, research on carrier aggregation (CA) and cognitive radio (CR) and other technologies are underway. Further, multi-antenna technologies and multi-base station cooperative technologies are being studied in order to increase data capacity in a limited frequency band. In the words, wireless communication systems are expected to evolve to have an increased density of nodes to which users may gain access. Wireless communication systems of high node density may have further enhanced performance by cooperation between the nodes. In other words, a wireless communication system in which the nodes cooperate with each other shows much more excellent performance than a wireless communication system in which the nodes independently operate as a base station (BS), an advanced BS (ABS), a Node-B (NB), an eNode-B (eNB), and an access point (AP).
A distributed multi-node system (DMNS) having a plurality of nodes in a cell may apply to enhance the performance of wireless communication system. The multi-node system may include a distributed antenna system (DAS), a radio remote head (RRH) or the like. Further, there is ongoing standardization for applying, to a DMNS, various MIMO (Multiple-Input Multiple-Output) schemes and cooperative communication schemes that have been already developed or will be applicable in the future.